Microphones are ubiquitous and come in many forms. Conventional microphones are based on an acoustic-to-electric transducer which would include a mechanical member (e.g., a membrane or some other mechanical transducer) that would be displaced by pressure differences caused by sound waves. Besides the mechanical member, these microphones would usually include a port or porthole for allowing sound waves to reach the mechanical member in a controlled environment. The transducer would generate an electrical signal when the sound waves interact with the member. Effectively, the pressure differences caused by sound waves would move the member back and forth, and the movement of the member can modulate an electronic signal. For instance, the movement of the member can generate changes in electrical current, and that electrical current can be used as an electronic signal indicative of the sound waves in the air.